1. The Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of error indication systems associated with computerized devices, and more particularly to automated detection and identification of audible error codes.
2. The Relevant Art
Many types of computer and other electronic systems generate audible error codes in response to specific faults and error conditions. These error codes are often invoked via a BIOS system and typically consist of simple combinations of audible tones of varying duration. For example, one long tone followed by two short tones might indicate a disk adapter error on a particular device, while the same tone sequence from another device might indicate a video vertical retrace error.
Typically, current methods for identifying error conditions that correspond to the audible codes require referencing a lookup table provided by the device manufacturer. For example, an error code lookup table may be available within documentation provided by the manufacturer in either hard copy form, such as printed manuals, or soft copy form, such as CD-ROM files or Internet web pages.
Several problems exist that are related to current methods for detecting and identifying error conditions within computers and other electronic equipment. One problem relates to the environments in which electronic equipment is typically used. Often, electronic equipment is used in an environment where the ambient noise level makes discernment of audible error codes difficult. For example, ambient noise levels may be affected by human conversations, noise from heating and ventilation systems, mechanical equipment emissions, or similar sources found within the diverse environments where electronic equipment is used.
Another problem associated with current error code discernment and identification methods is the availability of documentation. Although documentation may be available over the Internet or included in hard copy manuals, the lookup tables are frequently misplaced or otherwise unavailable at the particular time an audible error code is generated. When documentation is not readily available, equipment downtime may result in business setbacks including, but not limited to, financial losses, production stoppage, decreased personnel productivity, and the like.
In addition to potential noise and documentation problems, audible transmission of error codes does not allow hearing-impaired service technicians and customers to identify error conditions and perform maintenance on malfunctioning machines. The number of audible error codes a system can use is also limited, in that current systems typically require human perception, retention, and identification of the particular emitted error codes generated in response to an error condition.
Given the difficulty of the present situation within currently available electronic systems, many possible solutions have been explored. However, prior art solutions typically require modification of the hardware and/or firmware of the electronic device or system. Such modifications require select knowledge of each manufacturer's equipment. Furthermore, the prior art solutions do not fully resolve the problems of noise, documentation, and accessibility described above.
As mentioned previously, many prior art solutions require modification of the system hardware. Implementation of such prior art error code indication devices, such as diagnostic cards, LED indicators, and similar products, require inclusion of specialized circuitry or physical insertion of a device within the error-generating electronic equipment. Additionally, the implementation requires reconfiguration of the system to recognize and provide proper functionality of the new device. The cost of labor and materials per monitored device is prohibitive.
Therefore, what is needed is a method and apparatus capable of identifying specific error conditions through detection and processing of audible error codes. Such a method and apparatus preferably would be independent of the hardware and software of the electronic equipment producing the error code. Additionally, the method and apparatus would be capable of detecting and discerning audible codes within noisy environments. Optimally, the solution would implement automated documentation referencing at the time an error code is generated and provide a means for conversion of the detected error code to a discernable message for use by a service technician or customer, regardless of possible hearing impairment.